Sexual Orientation
by StraightShark
Summary: "Are you guys in for the show choir competition?" "Yeah, why?" "Most of the other teams split by sexual orientation." -Glee, New York Cute little one-shot about how Mr. Schuester decides to take the hotel employee's advice and how Santana takes it.


A/N: So I was watching 'New York' for the 20,000th time when this short little one shot popped in my head! For those of you reading my fic Affair Of The Heart I promise to update soon! Enjoy!

* * *

**Sexual Orientation**

"Wait...what?"

"Well the concierge told me that most of the choirs split rooms by sexual orientation!" Will told the group of teens, all with either confused or pissed off looks on their faces.

"Mr. Schue, thank you so much!" Kurt squealed, before turning to the rest of the boys," Sorry but none of you are attractive enough for me."

"Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming out of the closet!" Puck announced," I guess that means I'll have to sleep with the girls..."

"NO Puck!" the girls screamed.

While everyone was joking around about the new room arrangements, Santana was stressing out. She was just starting to come to terms with the fact that she might prefer girls over guys and hearing everyone being so goofy and light hearted about it wasn't making her feel any better.

"Are you okay San?" Brittany whispered. She turned to her best friend, who she was positive she was in love with. And how could she not be? With her gorgeous blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, not to mention she was the only person that was always there for her. The only person who calmed her down when she was ready to snap.

"Y-yeah Britt, I'm okay," she reassured her, showing a small smile. Brittany looked at her skeptically.

"Hey guys, we're going to go to the room now," Quinn said snapping them out of their gaze.

"Mmk Q," Santana mumbled. Suddenly Brittany's hand shot in the air.

"Umm Brittany? You know you don't have to raise your hand out of class right?"

"Oh, yeah I knew that..." everyone looked at the ditzy blonde.

"What was your question?"

"Umm...oh! Okay so if we're splitting by sexual orientation does that mean I have to sleep in the hallway? Cuz y'know, I'm a bicurious?" Everyone either burst out laughing or stared at her in shock. Santana just felt numb, did Brittany just out herself? Mr. Schue waited for the laughter to die down.

"I think that you should choose where you want to sleep..." he said uncomfortably. This conversation was getting awkwarder by the second and he just wanted it to be over.

"Okay!"

Later that night while everyone was asleep the Latina could not fall asleep. She and Brittany had laid down a blanket in the corner on the floor and were close together. Like 'Brittany had her arms and legs wrapped around the smaller girl and Santana had her head buried into Brittany's neck' close together. Whenever they slept together (like _actual_ sleep) they always found themselves in this position or a similar one. After some internal debate Santana finally mustered the courage to try to put her racing mind to rest.

"Hey B?" she whispered into the darkness, half hoping she wouldn't get answer.

"Mhmm?"

"Did you mean what you said? About being bi?" Santana asked tentatively. She was pretty sure she already knew the answer, but she just wanted a clarification.

"Of course Sanny...you know I like you..." Santana's eyes shot open. Thankfully it was dark so her best friend couldn't see the panicked look in her eyes but she was sure she could feel her heart beat insanely fast.

What did she mean by _like_? Like best friend like? But what did that have to do with her bicurious tendencies? She sighed audibly, she was just so damn confused! These past few months have been weird to say the least and yeah Britt DID say she loved her...but that was right before she chose Artie over her.

Except now they were broken up.

The two friends hadn't talked about Santana's confession since and the brunette accepted the fact that it had slipped Brittany's mind like many other things. Or maybe she was waiting for her to make another move?

See, this is what she meant by confusing.

"San?" Brittany whispered back.

"Yeah Britt?"

"I'm glad you didn't tell anyone you were a lesbian, then you would be stuck with all the dumb boys and I wouldn't have my snuggle buddy..." with that her grip on the smaller girl tightened as she gave her mouth a chaste kiss. Before she knew it, Brittany had fallen asleep, practically on top of her.

Well, now Santana _definitely_ wasn't going to get any sleep.


End file.
